


The First Time

by AnimeRoxx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship to Love, Happy, Oneshot, Time Skips, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeRoxx/pseuds/AnimeRoxx
Summary: "The first time he saw her, he immediately thought she was a goner. A skinny, young little girl with not an ounce of muscle on her body. How could she ever survive in this shit show the world has become?" Daryl remembers the first time experiences with Beth and figures out the reason he is now finally happy. Canon divergent. One-shot. Bethyl. Rated T for some swearing.(I usually just post on fanfiction.net, but wanted to expand my audience!)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The First Time

_The First Time_

The first time he saw her, he immediately thought she was a goner. A skinny, young little girl with not an ounce of muscle on her body. How could she ever survive in this shit show the world has become? She was too good, too good for this evil world. But maybe that’s why he felt compelled to defend and protect her.

The first time he heard her sing, her voice rang out like an angel choir. And he wasn’t one to believe in Heaven or God or any of that bullshit. Not after what he went through growing up. An abusive father and a broken family; surely if there was a creator who so loved all of his “children” that he brought us into this life, he wouldn’t make a child go through the suffering he went through. It didn’t make any sense. But maybe that’s why she was so fascinating to him.

The first time he talked to her directly, she smiled. She held the newborn in her arms, singing softly some lyrics to some old lullaby he never heard growing up. It was a chance meeting. He normally stayed away from her and observed her from afar. She was light, and his damaged soul didn’t deserve to be near such a pure thing. He was coming in from checking the perimeter of the prison when he came face to face with her. Long blonde hair tied up in a side ponytail. Oversized gray sweater that hung off her left shoulder, because it was so hard finding clothes nowadays that actually fit, and it was better to have something bigger than not big enough. He greeted her, and she paused in her singing to fully look at him. She whispered a greeting back as she shifted the young girl in her arms to be more comfortable in her sleep. He was uncomfortable. What does he say to the physical embodiment of light? He asked how her night has been. And her answering smile warmed him from the inside out, despite the slight chill from the cold night air. It was like a dam broke. She started talking about her new song she was writing, how she wishes she had a piano to play it on, and how the baby loves hearing her hum little tunes, and how she was being fussy, so she took it upon herself to bounce her and sing her to sleep. And he just stayed there, listening to her talk, as if he wasn’t exhausted and about to fall asleep on his feet. He’s been out tracking, and hunting, and then checking the fence since dawn, and it had to be close to midnight by then. He was tired, and she kept talking, her voice a soothing echo along the prison walls. But maybe that’s why he went out of his way to see her in the same hall, at the same hour every night, just to hear her sing the little newborn to sleep and listen to her soft voice talk about her day, even if he didn’t say much in reply.

The first time he offered to teach her to hunt, she seemed surprised. No one offers to take her out of the prison gates. Not for supply runs or anything. She’s stayed safely tucked away, caring for the newborn child, helping cook meals, and doing laundry. He tells her that she needs to learn to defend herself and going on a hunt with him is the perfect way to learn. If she can take down a living animal that has some intelligence, she would easily be able to take down a mindless walker. She beams at him. He knew she was being suffocated in here; she’s hinted as much during their nightly talks. But her daddy and her sister are too overprotective. They didn’t want anything to happen to her, not their sweet little girl. And he agreed, but keeping her cooped up like this would only inhibit her in the future. She needed to know how to defend herself, just in case something were to happen. As much as he wishes he could keep her from this, keep her pure and safe, he knew firsthand that it isn’t practical. That one day, she would need to kill a walker, maybe even a few, instead of relying on someone else to protect her. But maybe that’s why he trains a few extra hours each day to stay in tip top shape.

The first time she shot a buck, he can’t stop the smile from rising to his face. She did it all by herself, after months of shooting nothing but the occasional squirrel or walker. She’s also had some practice shooting makeshift targets he set up on trees. But other than that, the woods have been pretty clear. And now, she shot the first buck of the season. Clean through the neck. She’s proud. He’s proud of her. She turns to him with a smile of her own and lowers the crossbow. Her eyes were gleaming, and as she retrieved the arrow, he started tying it up for the haul back. When they got back with their game, everyone was ecstatic for a decent meal and thanked him for his hard work. But when he shook his head and said it was all her, they all surrounded her, praising her for her growth. Because of course, a deer from him was normal. But from her? No one expected it, but they were all pleasantly surprised. She isn’t a weak housewife. She can survive here in this world, too. She looked at him with a soft smile before going to see her daddy and sister. And he isn’t sure, but maybe that’s why his heart skipped a beat and his cheeks felt slightly warmer.

The first time she grabbed his hand, they were coming back from another hunt. This time with no game. It wasn’t a big deal, they still had enough deer leftover to last them another few days if they rationed enough. She just asked if they could go again, and he has come to find out, he doesn’t like saying no to her. And hunting could never hurt. So he agreed and off they went. She vented about her sister. Apparently, her sister had a fight with her boyfriend, fiancé, husband, whatever they were to each other. Just about something silly, but she was complaining to her all morning and afternoon about it. And she had to get away, so the first thing she thought to do was go on a hunt. He agreed. Hunting was peaceful and helped him calm down anytime things got too much. She stumbled over a tree root. He reached to steady her at the same time she reached for him. Their hands met and he froze. She quickly righted herself, but she didn’t let go of his hand. She looked up at him and smiled shyly. When she started to release her grasp, he quickly, but softly, tightened his fingers. To make sure she doesn’t trip again, he said. He looked off to the side to hide the redness he knew was for sure on his face. Her cheeks burned, but her smile grew as she reclosed her hand around his. They walked the rest of the way back in silence, quietly enjoying the company of the other. And before they reached the clearing of the trees, in sight of the front gate, he dropped her hand and started walking a little in front of her. He missed the hurt look that crossed her face. But maybe that’s why she didn’t talk to him for a few days after that.

The first time they hugged, he was the one to initiate the contact. He hadn’t talked to her since the hunt, but mostly because she seemed to be avoiding him. She wasn’t in the usual hall at night, he couldn’t hear her singing, and it seemed like every time he entered a room, she was exiting from the opposite side. He had to have done something wrong. He knew it. At first, he thought she was just busy. But after three days, he realized what was going on. She took it as a rejection. Him releasing her hand before anyone could see. And while he hadn’t been as outward with affection or words as she had been lately, with her soft smiles and sitting closer than normal and always making sure he’s okay everyday, he thought it was easy for her to see that he cared for her. It took him another day to realize that he needed to do more than just listen to her talk and take her on hunts to show that his feelings for her are more than just that of a comrade. More than a friend. And definitely more than family. So, he waited by her cell that night. The one she decorated with posters she asked for on runs, fake flowers in vases, a vanity, and a guitar. She said that we need to view this place as a home if we want to keep living. And she’s right. He saw her walking down the hall with her head down. She didn’t see him until she got right up to her room. They stared at each other for a long minute before he started speaking. He told her that he’s sorry. That he didn’t realize what it seemed like to her. That he just doesn’t like people knowing about his personal life. But that that shouldn’t matter now. The world is ending, and who knows how long we all have left, he told her. And she just listened in silence, taking in everything he said. Of course, she knew he is more private than her. She knew she was overreacting. She just needed some time to herself to get over her stupid hormones. It was that time of the month. And she was already extra emotional to begin with. She smiled when he finished, and she grabbed his hand. She told him that she knows. That she’s sorry too. He said that she doesn’t need to be sorry for anything and that he never wanted to hurt her. He released her hand and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She gasped in surprise but didn’t take another second before sliding her hands up his back, returning the hug. He was never one to express his emotions. But maybe that’s why he started to.

The first time they kiss, it’s awkward and short, but perfect in their eyes. In the months since the misunderstanding, he really had been trying. He would brush her shoulder with his. He rested his hand on top of hers as they ate dinner. He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her before parting ways. And everyone else would glance at them curiously, wondering what was happening. He doesn’t like physical touches, never has, yet here he is. But he tried his best to ignore it. Seeing the smiles she sent him in return and feeling her arms around him when they hugged made it worth it. He found that he doesn’t mind her touches. They go off on a hunt, hand in hand, and found a few squirrels and a rabbit. Not much, but enough. They traveled a little far from the prison and the sun had already set, so they made camp and planned to head back first thing in the morning. After he set up a perimeter with cans he keeps in his pack, they huddled around the fire. She leaned up against his side for more warmth and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her. He was getting better at it. And when she looked up at him, face glowing from the fire, he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to kiss her. He started to lean in, but stopped halfway and turned away. She pouted and asked him why he stopped. He didn’t have a clear answer for her, so he just stayed silent. She reached up and cupped his cheeks, turning his face back to her. As she closed the gap, she clanked her teeth onto his, and he bumped his nose into hers. They pulled away slightly, embarrassed, and stared into each other’s eyes for another moment, before closing the distance once more. This time, their lips met gently. Neither of them pushed for more, enjoying the sweet innocence of their lips pressing together for the next few seconds. Nothing could be better. They have both kissed others before. She had her first kiss shortly after the world ended, because she thought they were all going to die. She just wanted to get it over with so she could experience it at least once. He did back at bars with his brother. It never meant anything to him, just a quick hook up to get his brother off his back for being a loner. Never the same girl twice, and still he can count on one hand the number of girls he’s been with. He never had any feelings for a girl before. But maybe that’s why this kiss was so special and felt like so much more than just the light peck it was.

The first time she got sick, he didn’t think much of it. He went on a run to look for some medicine. It’s been almost a year since they shared their first kiss. They’ve shared many more since then. Most private, but some public, and even went farther, exploring the excitement of their newfound relationship. Her daddy wasn’t happy with the development at first. Of course not, she was daddy’s little girl. But she’s an adult now and he can’t stop her from making these decisions and growing up, her daddy had said. He respected her daddy and promised to always take care of her and make her happy. Her daddy smiled and said he had no doubt about it. After that, no one else questioned their relationship. Her sister was worried, but happy that her baby sister could find happiness like she did with her husband. He continued his search for medicine and looked around the crumpled building. It was mostly bare, but he found a few bottles of Tylenol rolled under the front desk. Score. Since he was already out, he kept an eye out for something else he could bring back to her to keep her in better spirits. That’s when he came across a jewelry store. Still mostly intact. When the world is ending, you don’t need jewelry to help save you. He went in and looked around. He grabbed a few random pieces, random necklaces, bracelets, and earrings that he knew all the girls back at the prison, back home he corrected himself, would love. When he got to the rings, he stilled. He had had thoughts of marrying her multiple times the past couple months. But with they way things are now, it was pointless. But he knew she always wanted to get married. Probably had it planned since she was young, when no one could guess the world would go to shit. And he wanted to claim her as his. So what the fuck? He looked through the rings until he found the perfect one. It was silver in color, had a medium sized diamond in the center with two slightly smaller diamonds on either side. And encircling all three bigger diamonds, there were many tiny blue gems. Maybe they weren’t diamonds. He doesn’t know. He just knows that this is the one. It would look perfect on her and he couldn’t wait to get back. He was a loner and never thought he would get married, always scowling and never in a good mood. But maybe that’s why he was finally smiling.

The first time he thought this wasn’t a normal sickness, it was two weeks later, and he was rubbing her back as she continued to throw up in the grass in the woods. She just shot another buck with her own crossbow he found for her a couple months back. Slightly smaller than his and black in color. But when she got close, her face skewed up and she bent over to the side and immediately retched up her entire lunch. She reached back to her hair, her new ring glistening in the sunlight, and fixed her ponytail. She wasn’t sure what’s wrong. She’s never been sick for longer than a week at most, and to top it off, it was summer. So, it was unlikely that she got the flu. But who knows? He wasn’t too sure. It wasn’t until a few nights later that a thought occurred to him. Pregnant. She could be. But they were safe. They only had sex four times, and they used a condom each time. They were extremely careful about it. But maybe she was. He was a little scared. He was also really excited. He never thought he would feel this way at just the thought of maybe, just maybe, having a child with the woman he loves with all his heart. But he needed to make sure before he freaked out, so he set off on a quick run with his best friend, the leader of their small group. He didn’t tell him much about why he wanted to go on a sudden run, but he trusted his brother in everything but blood. When he saw him pick up a few packs of pregnancy tests, his eyebrows shot up, but a smile graced his lips. Congratulations, he told him. There was no reply. But maybe that’s why he couldn’t stop smiling.

The first time he saw his newborn baby girl eight months later, he looked up into the bright blue eyes of the beautiful blonde who brought meaning to his dull life.

Yes, she’s the reason why.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it :)


End file.
